Avengers: Age of Ultron
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Villains: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * Ultron Program ** Ultron Sentries ** * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * Sokovia Policia * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Hydra Research Base *** **** ***** ****** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Royal Holloway, University of London ****** Rivoli Ballroom *** **** ***** World Internet Hub *** **** ***** U-Gin Genetic Research Facility *** *** ** ** *** Items: * * and * * Hydra jetpack * Hydra energy weapons * ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** * Dr. Cho's regeneration cradle * * * Vehicles: * * * ** Helicarrier lifeboats | Plot = In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Avengers are storming a Hydra fortress, with the mission to retrieve Loki's sceptre from Baron Strucker, meanwhile, the drones of the Iron Legion are on crowd control duty. Strucker decides to surrender, seeing there was no chance of victory. Doctor List suggest him not to give in and release the enhanced twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, who possess telekinetic and telephatic abilities, and superhuman speed, respectively. Strucker refuses to risk them, but the twins already left on their own. Pietro confronts the Avengers outside the base, being able to cause Hawkeye to be injured, while Wanda remained in the fortress, which Iron Man and Captain America were able to penetrate. Captain America confronts Strucker and subdues him. In the outer base, Thor takes the injured Hawkeye back to the Quinjet, while Black Widow calms down the Hulk. Inside the base, Iron Man started dowloading Strucker's archives, and finds a secret chamber containing more advanced experiments, including the sceptre. As he was exploring the room, Wanda snuck behind Stark and used her abilities to make Tony have a vision of his greatest fear. Tony's vision consists of the corpses his fellow Avengers, and the Earth being attacked by the Chitauri again. With his last breath, the vision of Captain America scolds Tony for not saving them, and not doing his best. Tony eventually snaps out of the vision, and retrieves the sceptre. The Avengers return to the Avengers Tower in New York. Hawkeye is taken to medical attention with Helen Cho, an expert in cellular regeneration. Tony enquires Thor if he could study the sceptre before it's taken to Asgard, and the God of Thunder agrees, giving him three days before he departs. Tony starts to study the gem inside the sceptre, and discovers it possess some kind of artificial intelligence. Bruce is subsequently convinced by Tony to resume their work on Project Ultron, a pacekeeping program meant to control the drones of the Iron Legion, which would be more advanced than J.A.R.V.I.S., which could help create peace on the planet in ways the Avengers could not. During a party in celebration for the Avengers' latest victory, Tony leaves the rest of Ultron's syncing process to J.A.R.V.I.S. The party begins, and the Avengers are joined by other allies, including Sam Wilson, Maria Hill, Helen Cho and Jim Rhodes. During the celebration, Natasha flirts with Banner, and Steve Rogers is updated by Wilson on the latest case he had been working on. Meanwhile, the syncing process is finished, and Ultron awakes, confused by its state of existence. Even though J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to assist Ultron during its first moments of consciousness, the assimilation of all the information on the present world and humanity's history causes it to go haywire. Ultron attacks and seemingly destroys J.A.R.V.I.S. before building itself a body using damaged parts of the Iron Legion. When the party has winded down, the Avengers are challenging each other to try to lift Thor's hammer Mjolnir. Everyone fails, but Steve manages to move it a few millimeters. A high-pitched noise is heard and Ultron walks into the room, in order to confront the Avengers, accusing them of preventing the world from achieving peace by not allowing it to evolve, declaring that for world peace, the Avengers had to be destroyed. Ultron proceeds to control numerous Iron Legion drones to attack the Avengers, one of which escapes with Loki's sceptre. Even though Ultron's body was destroyed by Thor, it used the Internet to escape, taking all of Strucker's date with it. In Sokovia, Ultron takes over the inner workings of Strucker's now-abandoned base, and builds itself a new body. Using Strucker's date, Ultron learns about the Maximoff twins, and lures them to the church in the center of the small country. Wanda tries to read Ultron's mind, but the twins soon discover who had brought them there was no human. The twins are then convinced by Ultron to join its cause to destroy the Avengers. Back in New York, the team confronts Stark for creating Ultron without their knowledge. Thor scolds Tony for meddling with the sceptre, but Stark claims that they needed Ultron, because no matter how good they do to the world, something like the Chitauri invasion can happen again, and the world needs something as powerful as Ultron was intended to be. When they set out to find the scepter before Ultron could use it, the Avengers are notified that Baron Strucker had been killed, and a message which reads "Peace" was written with his blood in the wall of his cell. The Avengers deduce that Ultron killed him because he could've had knowledge regarding his next course of action, which meant Ultron is using the archives from Strucker he had taken from the Avengers Tower. Even though Ultron had taken all of the digital data related to Strucker, the Avengers start investigating physical files, and infer Ultron will want to use vibranium to build itself a stronger body. Vibranium is found in Wakanda, but one of its biggest illgeal dealers, Ulysses Klaue, was locate on the coast of Africa. In a shipyard close to South Africa, the Maximoff twins approach Klaue in his office inside one of the ships. They try to intimidate him, but as soon as Klau mentions he would only talk to whomever was in charge of them, Ultron flies up to the office and throws Klaue out of the window, and confronts Klaue for the vibranium. When Klaue claims that the vibranium was worth billions, Ultron uses his control over the Internet to transfer large amounts of money to Klau's different accounts. After being compared to Tony Stark by Klaue, Ultron throws a temper tantrum and cuts off a part of Klaue's arm. The Avengers appear soon after, and a battle breaks out. Ultron and Iron Man both fly out and continue their fight outside the ship. Inside, Pietro strikes the Avengers, and gives his sister the chance to affect all of them with her powers, except Hawkeye, who's able to strike her in the head with an electrically charged arrowhead, forcing Pietro to go help her and flee the scene. He wanted to go and get Barton, but she insists to continue their mission, and manipulate Bruce Banner, who was waiting in a Quinjet outside the shipyard. Inside the ship, the different affected Avengers suffer from visions of their fears: Natasha remembers her training in the Red Room, and the way in which she was weaponized and turned into an assassin; Steve sees himself in the 40s, in a party celebrating the end of the war, where he reunited with Peggy Carter; and Thor envisions himself in a feast in Asgard, where a blind Heimdall blames him for their destruction. The group eventually snaps out of the visions, albeit traumatized. Outside the ship, Iron Man finally catches up with Ultron and prepares to destroy his body. However, the villain alerts him of what Wanda Maximoff had caused. The Hulk was unleashed in Johannesburg, completely blinded by rage due to Wanda's manipulation. After destroying Ultron's body, Tony flies towards the city, calling for Veronica, the contingency plan he and Banner had created in case Hulk went out of control. From a Stark Industries satellite, a pod which flies towards Iron Man is released. A bigger suit of armor enfolds around Iron Man, who proceeds to confront Hulk. A furious battle ensues throughout the city. Even though Hulk was capable of tearing apart Iron Man's armor, Veronica sent new parts of the suit to tinker it when necessary. After pushing the Hulk through a collapsing skyscraper, Iron Man is finally able to stop him. The Avengers leave South Africa morally defeated. Maria Hill contacts the team, and tells them the commotion in Johannesburg had caused a public blacklash, and recommends them to lay low for a while. Clint takes them to a safehouse, a farm in the countryside provided by Nick Fury when he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., where he lived with his family. The Avengers meet Hawkeye's wife Laura and his children before unwinding. Bruce and Natasha discuss if they should go forward with their relationship, talk about running away once the situation with Ultron was settled. Thor decided to investigate about the things he witnessed in his vision, and departed. In London, Thor consults Erik Selvig, and both go to the Well of Seeing, a mythical location where people could experience their dreams. Thor steps into the waters of the well, and relives his vision. In addition to his dream of the Asgardian hall, Thor witnesses images of the Tesseract, the Aether, the Orb, and another of the Infinity Stones, a gem found inside Loki's sceptre. Lastly, he sees a green-reddish figure open its eyes. Back to the Barton safehouse, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark discuss about the latter's methods while chopping wood. Laura interrupts them, and asks Tony if he could take a look at their broken down tractor. When Tony enters the barn Laura indicated him, he is confronted by Nick Fury, who subsequently convinces the rest of the Avengers to stand up and fight back against Ultron. Banner deduces that Ultron was going to try to evolve itself, and they soon deduce he could have used Helen Cho's her expertise with cellular regeneration, and her regeneration cradle, to build itself a new body using vibranium. At Helen's Cho research facility in Seoul, South Korea, she's approached by Ultron, who forces her to build it a new body using synthetic tissues. When Ultron is in the middle of the process of transferring its mind into the new body with the help of the Mind Gem found in Loki's sceptre, Wanda Maximoff is able to tap into its psyche and discover that Ultron was planning to destroy all of humankind, prompting her to cancel Dr. Cho's mind control. The scientist, released from her enslavement, then overrides the transfer, causing Ultron to lash out at her in return. Unable to complete the transfer expediently, and with the Maximoff twins having abandoned it, Ultron takes the android body and fled. With the Avengers bearing down on Ultron's location once again, the evil A.I. attempts to evade them in a trailer along with the regeneration cradle and the dormant android body. Captain America arrives to the facility, and finds an injured Helen, who informs him of Ultron's plan. The Avengers find the trailer, and Cap is able to jump down on it to try to stop Ultron. Ultron is forced to disconnect itsel from the cradle and proceeds to confront Captain America on top of the truck. After being pushed onto a train, the Maximoff twins help Captain America stop it once it was derrailed and save any endgangered civilian. On the other side of the city, Black Widow had followed the trailer in a motorcycle. She jumps into the truck moments before the two Ultron sentinels guarding it lift it into the air. Natasha directs Hawkeye to get the Quinjet behind the truck, and cuts the straps securing the cradle into the truck. The inclination of the truck caused the cradle to fall out of the trailer, and it was caught by Hawkeye on the Quinjet. Before she could jump into the Quinjet, Ultron and its sentries grab her and leave. Hawkeye is forced to deliver the cradle to Stark to the Avengers Tower and leave Natasha behind. Captain America is relieved once the cradle is confirmed to be route to Stark's hands, however, Wanda Maximoff considers it a bad idea, because she realized that Stark could use the new body to try to redeem himself, and do create something similar to Ultron. Ultron returns to Sokovia, where he builds himself a new body, and imprisons Black Widow in a cell. Meanwhile, in the Avengers Tower, Hawkeye delivers the cradle to Stark and sets out to try to find Natasha, being sure she could use some old fashioned way to reach out to them. The process of transferral of Ultron's mind in the new synthetic body was left at 97%, and there were a few minutes left before the body started installing. Tony suggests overwritting the mainframe of the synthetic body with J.A.R.V.I.S., which was revealed as the cause Ultron wasn't able to access the nuclear codes. J.A.R.V.I.S. had go into hiding in the Internet after Ultron heavily damaged it, and isn't truly dead. When Captain America and the twins arrive to the Tower, they try to stop the upload, fearing Tony could unleash something as bad as Ultron. The dispute escalates to a physical confrontation, but it is interrupted when Thor returns. Using Mjolnir's power, the God of Thunder finished powering up the cradle, and the synthetic body came to life. It initially attacked Thor, but soon calmed down. Thor explains to the rest of his teammates about the figure that had appeared in his vision, and the creature takes that as his name. Vision states he was on the side of life, and sides with the Avengers to stop Ultron. Vision also proved his worth when he lifted Mjolnir with no effort as he handed it to Thor. Shortly after, Barton tells them that he found Natasha in the Hydra base in Sokovia, where the team, Vision and the twins included, prepare to go. Their first course of action is to start evacuating civilians from the city. Iron Man confronts Ultron inside the church in the center of the city, and Vision assisted him, being able to get into Ultron's systems and cut it off from the Internet, preventing it from transferring its mind outside of itself and the drones it was controlling. Bruce Banner finds and frees Natasha, and informs her about the ensuing battle, suggesting her to leave. The two shared a kiss, but Widow pushes Banner down a shaft to awaken the Hulk, claiming he was the person she needs. They then leave the base to help the rest of the team. As the Avengers are helping the civilians out of Sokovia, the ground starts to rumble. A portion of Sokovia levels from the ground into the air. Ultron had used the vibranium left to create a set of machines capable of elevating Sokovia, and lanned to then let it plummet into the Earth from a distance high enough to cause an extinction-level event. A drill in the center of the church is powering the mechanism, and creates a magnetic field that holds the portion of Sokovia levitated together. Iron Man informs Captain America that if the drill is overcharged, it could blow up the leveled ground, preventing it from threatening the Earth if it fell. But Cap refuses to do so until the civilians were secured. Suddently, the old S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier appeares in the distance, commanded by Nick Fury and run by the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. Numerous lifeboats are send to pick up civilians and drive them back to safey. The Avengers reassemble at the church to fight off Ultron and its drones to prevent it from activating its plan's final procedure until the civilians were secured. The Avengers are victorious, and Ultron's main body is heavily damaged in the process. Numerous sentries try to attack the Helicarrier, but Nick Fury deploys War Machine to get rid of them. Ultron's prime body reaches the Avengers quinjet and uses its firepower to attack the Hulk before flying off to harass other targets. It finds one when Hawkeye rushes to rescue a boy, but before the quinjet's guns could find their target, Pietro shoves the Avenger and boy to safety, sacrificing himself in the process. The Hulk retaliates shortly thereafter, leaping into the quinjet and hurling Ultron's prime body down to the streets below. Wanda Maximoff finds the wrecked form of the robot in the wreckage of a bus, and tears out its core in a symbolic gesture to demonstrate how her own heart had been broken by the death of her brother. Once every civilian had been secured, the rest of the Avengers proceed to the lifeboats as well. One of the last remaining Ultron sentires reaches and activates the drill, plummeting the floating portion of Sokovia into the ground. Iron Man and Thor manage to overcharge the drill and cause the flying fragment of Sokovia to fall apart into pieces before reaching the ground. The Hulk remains in the quinjet, and refuses to let Black Widow find it by keeping the cloaking system on. On the ground, the last remaining Ultron unit was found by Vision. Ultron confronted Vision, ensuring him that killing it wouldn't make a difference, as humans are set on a path of self-destruction. Vision replies him that he knew, but that it was the flaws of humankind that made them graceful, being a privilege to live among them. The sentry charged against Vision, but he destroyed it. Some time after the dust settled, a New Avengers Facility had been built in upstate New York, a building run by Nick Fury, Helen Cho, Maria Hill and Erik Selvig. Stark retires from the team, and Clint returns to his family. Thor believes that the Mind Stone was secure with the Vision, and returns to Asgard. Black Widow is told by Fury that a unidentified object, possibly the quinjet Hulk had fleed in, was found in the ocean. Captain America and Black Widow appear before the new recruits for the Avengers: War Machine, Falcon, Wanda Maximoff and the Vision, ready to train them. In the other side of the galaxy, a vault containing one of the Infinity Gauntlets is opened by Thanos, who claims "Fine, I'll do it myself", having taken the hunt for the Infinity Stones into his own hands. | Cast = * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Lou Ferrigno as voice of Hulk * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James Rhodes * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff * Paul Bettany as The Vision, an A.I. programmed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to aid the Avengers in fighting Ultron. * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam WilsonCasting revealed on the film poster * Haley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig * James Spader as Ultron, a computer program Tony Stark found in Chitauri technology left behind after their attack on New York City that Stark turned into a sophisticated A.I. * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Kim Soo Hyun as Dr. Helen Cho, a world-renowned geneticist whose work keeps the Avengers fighting. * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue, a South African arms dealer and former acquaintance of Tony Stark. Julie Delpy portrays Madame B, a character who trained Black Widow in her youth. Linda Cardellini portrays Laura Barton. Stan Lee made a cameo appearance as an Avengers party member. | Notes = * The title of the film was confirmed at San Diego Comic Con 2013 Gallery Entertainment Weekly Vol 1 1321 Textless.jpg Empire Magazine Vol 1 309 Textless.jpg Entertainment Weekly Vol 1 1359-1360 Textless.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 006.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 007.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 003.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 008.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 001.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 004.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 002.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art poster 005.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron concept art composite poster.jpg Steven Rogers (Earth-199999) and Thor Odinson (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Captain America and Thor Pietro Maximoff (Earth-199999) and Wanda Maximoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-199999) and Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Bruce Banner and Tony Stark Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Black Widow Clinton Barton (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Hawkeye Thor Odinson (Earth-199999), Steven Rogers (Earth-199999), Clinton Barton (Earth-199999), Anthony Stark (Earth-199999) and James Rhodes (Earth-199999) from Avengers Age of Ultron 001.jpg|Thor, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and Jim Rhodes IMAX posters Avengers Age of Ultron poster 012.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron poster 013.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron poster 014.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron poster 015.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL) New Avengers Trailer Arrives - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2 Clips Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Beauty_Tames_The_Beast Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_We%27ll_Beat_It_Together Marvel%27s_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_-_%22Hulkbuster%22_Clip General The Avengers Age Of Ultron SDCC Teaser (2013) - Marvel Movie HD Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision?|Comics History 101 Avengers 2 - Who Is The Vision? The Avengers Age of Ultron Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Avengers Age of Ultron - Special Look Fantastic Four Director Talks Johnny Storm's Race - IGN News Interviews Avengers Age of Ultron - Aaron Taylor-Johnson SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Evans SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Hemsworth SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Cobie Smulders SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Elizabeth Olsen SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - James Spader SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Josh Brolin SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Mark Ruffalo SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Paul Bettany SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Producer Kevin Feige SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Robert Downey Jr. SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Stellan_Skarsgard_On_His_Reaction_To_The_Script Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Scarlett_Johansson_On_Her_Character%27s_Progression Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_-_Aaron_Taylor-Johnson_There%27s_No_Quicksilver_Without_Scarlet_Witch Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Mark_Ruffalo_On_Returning_For_The_Sequel Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Cobie_Smulders_On_The_Dynamic_On_Set Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Elizabeth_Olsen_On_Researching_The_Character_Scarlet_Witch Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Chris_Evans_On_Where_We_Find_The_Avengers_In_This_Film Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Aaron_Taylor-Johnson_On_Joining_The_Cast Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_James_Spader_On_What_Appealed_To_Him_About_The_Character Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Chris_Hemsworth_On_Where_We_Find_Thor_In_This_Film Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Don_Cheadle_On_Working_Together_As_A_Team Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Joss_Whedon_On_Taking_On_The_Sequel Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Robert_Downey,_Jr._On_His_Approach_To_The_Character_In_This_Film Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Samuel_L._Jackson_On_The_Dynamic_Between_The_Cast Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Jeremy_Renner_On_What_Appealed_To_Him_About_The_Character Avengers_Age_Of_Ultron_Paul_Bettany_On_Joining_The_Cast_As_Vision | Trivia = * During his time under Wanda Maximoff's manipulation, the Hulk was originally going to turn grey, simiarly to one of his comics counterpart's personalities. * Spider-Man could have appeared in the film's final scene when a new team of Avengers is assembled if the deal between Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios to include the character in the latter's films had been made sooner, according to director Joss Whedon. * A relationship between Black Widow and Hawkeye was planned. Joss Whedon fought against it to show that men and women can be great friends without being in a relationship. * The romance between Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner had been planned since Marvel's The Avengers. * There were two alternate versions for the scene between Natasha and Bruce at Clint Barton's farm, one would have consisted of Bruce rejecting Natasha, and the other consisted of Natasha bringing out the Hulk. * Whedon decided to kill one of the Maximoff twins believing the death of a young character would be more striking. And he chose Quicksilver because he didn't want to kill the only other female protagonist of the movie. * Joss Whedon tried to keep Quicksilver's death a surprise by announcing Aaron Taylor-Johnson had a three-picture contract. * An alternate cut of the movie had Quicksilver survive the barrage of bullets and recover with Helen Cho technology. He would've joined the new Avengers with a new uniform, alongside Wanda. * A subplot consisting of Hawkeye being unable to finish building a tool shed because of being always off with the Avengers is featured in deleted scenes. * In the original cut, the spirits in the Well of Seeing would've possessed Thor, and Selvig would've asked them to interpret the God of Thunder's dreams. The scene was ultimately changed as it was not well-received by test audiences. * Thor was also originally going to have two visions. The second one featuring Loki in a burning Asgard. The God of Mischief would've asked Thor "Oh, what would father say?", and his current position in the throne of Odin would have been referenced. Tom Hiddleston was originally reported to return as Loki in this film. * Marvel Studios executives didn't want to include the scenes depicting the team's visions, or Hawkeye's farm. The latter was once left in when Whedon agreed to cut the cave subplot to the mininal requirement to move the plot along. * Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures discussed integrating Spider-Man's mythos into the movie by adding the the OsCorp Tower to the New York City skyline, but agreements weren't made in time. * Whedon planned for the Avengers to go to Sokovia in the film's final act still at odds with each other, only truly coming together during the church fight. * The original script called for the Quinjet were Hulk fled to reach the stratosphere, and for Hulk to see the stars, to indicate he was "leaving the world behind." The idea was scrapped because Marvel Studios didn't want people being led to think of a possible adaptation of Planet Hulk, a Hulk storyline in which he's sent to another planet. | Links = Marvel films |ScreenplayWriters = Joss Whedon}} Category:Marvel Studios